


Nothin' Like a Chicken Nugget Bouquet for Valentines Day

by Kaysigns



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Cupid's a meanie, Light Angst, M/M, but mostly crack, chicken nuggets, feuling nicos mcdonalds addiction since 2012, i take tags very seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: One of my friends gave one of my other friends a bouquet of chicken nuggets for Valentines day and I found it so funny that I wrote a Solangelo crack fic about it during my French period and I somehow injected a tiny hint of angst into it so now here we are oh boy
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Nothin' Like a Chicken Nugget Bouquet for Valentines Day

A knock resounded through the door as the blond rapped against it, humming cheerfully to himself. When no one responded, he knocked again, before turning the knob and kicking it open. The small lump in the bed flinched as the door banged against the wall. “Fuck off.” Nico grumbled, muffled by the blankets.

“Rise and shine, Death Breath! It’s time to rejoin the land of the living!”

“It’s too early for your bullshit, Will.” Will walked over to Nico’s bedside, grabbing his alarm clock and casually placing it in front of Nico’s face, letting it be known that it was two in the afternoon. Nico simply mumbled incoherently and pulled the blankets back over his face.

Will slowly took hold of the blankets and pulled them off, earning a whine from the son of Hades.

“Happy Valentines Day!” Will chirped cheerily. At this Nico froze completely, eyes going wide and any trace of fatigue leaving his face. He slowly sat up, his eyes glazing over as he thought. He then turned to Will, baring his teeth like a wolf and glaring at him. “Didn’t I tell you I hated Valentines Day? For fuck’s sake, Will!”

“I know, I know. But I wanted to give you something-”

“I mean seriously, after what Cupid did to me back in Croatia? All that he said to me? Forcing me to come out to Jason? Why the hell would I celebrate a holiday that has him as its icon?” By now Nico was shouting, his eyes glaring into Will’s soul. Will simply sat down on the bed, crossing his legs and preparing for a long rant with a sigh, continuing to hold the covered bouquet behind his back.

“I just can’t believe you! I’ve told you so many times how much I hate Valentines Day and you go ahead and just try and get me to celebrate it anyway? I fucking swear to the gods Solace!”

“Neeks, I think you’re overreacting a little-”

“I’m not overreacting at all!” He continued to shriek. “Cupid is a complete asshole! I can’t believe you would forget that! Did I even tell you anything about what he did to me back then?” Will pulled the bouquet out, pecking a kiss on Nico’s lips as he took a break to breathe.

“I know you don’t like Valentines Day. I know you don’t like Cupid, and that what he did to you was horrible. I swear on the Styx I didn’t forget that. But, I wanted to make today special. You know, form new memories to replace those bad ones. So,” he gestured to the bouquet, his lip quirking up. Nico took a deep breath, letting it out with a groan.

“Fine.” He took the bouquet with hands still trembling from anger, then a strange scent entered his nose. He blinked in confusion, slowly removing the paper towels hiding the bouquet. He stared down at it, before a snort left his mouth as he tried to cover up his laughter. Will grinned. “They’re from McDonalds.” He said with pride. In the bouquet were multiple skewers covered in chicken nuggets, all stabbed onto the skewers in an impressively tidy pattern.

“Sometimes I wonder why I date you.” Will pouted, asking in a fake-upset tone “Do you not like it?” Nico plucked off one of the nuggets, popping it into his mouth, surprised to find it still warm. “You’re weird.” Will smiled, knowing that was Nico’s way of saying thank you.

“That’s not all though!” He called, jumping up and grabbing something he had left outside. 

When he came back, he was holding a shoebox full of porcelain Cupids. He plopped down next to Nico, leaning in to whisper, “Jason offered to pitch.” A grin that anyone else would call pure evil spread across Nico’s face. He pulled Will in closer, giving him a gentle kiss. “I have never loved you more. Let’s go destroy a god’s pride.”

**Author's Note:**

> the whole "destroy porcelain Cupids" thing was inspired/completely ripped from this comic I saw on Instagram. If I can find it I'll try and give credit to the artist but if I can't find it know that that comic strip was really good and that I should feel ashamed that I ruined their masterpiece by slathering my nuggets all over it (it's 10 at night and i have a light headache, idk what im doing)  
> Edit: IT HAS BEEN FOUND! The short comic thing was made by crossroadart-seabear on tumblr and can be found here https://crossroadart-seabear.tumblr.com/post/157221190364/happy-valentines-day-and-yes-will-is-wearing


End file.
